


Music To My Ears

by OmgitsfirefoxxFan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgitsfirefoxxFan/pseuds/OmgitsfirefoxxFan
Summary: Yang is the top trumpet player in Beacon Academy and it's finally her senior year. It's her last year of marching band and she really wants to make it count, especially since her little sister is a sophomore and the top tuba player who will be marching for the first time so she wants to set a good example. But when a certain raven haired clarinet player becomes the new top player in the clarinet section, she can barely focus anymore.





	Music To My Ears

Yang took a deep breath and paced around the band room. Last week every band student had auditioned to see what chair they would end up in for the next school year and for the marching season. She was always the top trumpet player in her class which put a lot of pressure on her. She didn't mind flexing her ego there and now a bit but feared that someday she would screw up something and lose her position as first chair in the Beacon Academy High School Band. It was also her little sisters first year at the high school and she wanted to leave a good impression on her.

Her sister Ruby is a tuba player, and is a complete natural at what she does. She's always been the top player and she had no doubt she would wipe out the competition in her section. It would be a pleasant sight to see, her younger sister beating the Juniors and Seniors. Most of the time Sophomores didn't get first chair but there had been a few instances where they did, which ended up with a bunch of salty upperclassmen.

It was Yangs senior year and she was going to make this her best band year yet. "Oh my gosh I think he's coming!" Ruby clinged to Yangs arm as they watched their main band director, Professor Ozpin, start to walk towards the office door with sheets of paper which held what every band student was more or less eager to see. Anxiety built up in Yangs chest as he started taping them to a whiteboard across a wall. The band students waited until he finally finished and then darted to the papers. 

Yang was strong enough shove some people out of the way and finally find the the sheet with the list of trumpets. Her anxiety finally vanished and was replaced with sheer excitement and pride. The first name on the list read 'Yang Xiao Long - 1st Chair.' "Oh my gosh I can't believe I did it!" A cheerful voice shouted out amongst the crowd of students. Ruby spotted Yang quickly and jumped into her arms, almost toppling her over if it wasn't for her extreme upper body strength. "I made first chair Yang! I didn't think I could do it!" Yang laughed and disheveled her hair roughly. "I knew you could do it Rubes!"

They laughed and hugged until Ruby finally pulled away but still smiling brightly. "How'd you do?" Yang beamed proudly, "What do you think?" She said with a wide grin. Ruby squealed and embraced her in another hug, yet this time it didn't last as long. "There you two are!" The two turned around to see a familiar icy stare on them. "Hey Weiss" Yang said casually as Ruby awkwardly smiled and gave a small wave. "I've been trying to find you guys to ask what your placement was." Yang and Weiss were best friends which astonished people because of how proper Weiss is and with how reckless Yang can be.

"We both made 1st!" Ruby squealed with excitement causing Yang to chuckle at how Weiss slightly jumps at the volume of Ruby's voice. "How about you?" Ruby asked lowering her voice a bit so she wouldn't startle the girl again. "First as usual." Yang tackled Weiss in a bear hug just to annoy and congratulate her. "Awww good job Ice Queen!" Weiss aggressively shoved Yang off of her. "Get off me you big buffoon!" She wiped off non-existent dirt from her shoulders. She tried to act annoyed but Yang caught the small crease on her mouth that gave away that the girl didn't hate it.

"Wanna go see everyone else's results?" Yang gestured to both of them. The crowd of students had lessened with people around the band room either being really excited and happy with their results, or crying because of disappointment. It always pained her seeing some kids just really upset and basically give up after one bad audition. They shouldn't let one big defeat tear them down, they always have the chance to rise back to the top with chair challenges anyways once marching season was over. Besides, it was summertime and everyone should be grateful for it, even if they would have to spend a couple days of their summer under the scorching heat going over drills and warm ups.

They walked back over to the sheets glancing at each sections results. They first looked at the list of French Horns and was not surprised when they saw that Pyrrah Nikos had made 1st chair. They glanced at the trombones and once again found it no surprise. Nora had made first as always. They were pretty sure the trombone section was scared of her so it was probably for the best. They looked at the saxophones and sighed. Once again there was no surprise. Ren was 1st chair, which they expected. What they didn't expect tho was what they saw when they read the list for the clarinets. 'Blake Belladonna - 1st chair.' Yang gasped in surprise. "Oh my god I can't believe someone beat Illia! I've never even heard of this person but she must be really good." Weiss didn't seem as shocked and simply hummed to herself while nodding. "I actually met this girl before, she's a new student. Same grade as us too. Director Ozpin wanted me to show her around the band room and help her find her locker." 

"I'll have to meet her sometime and congratulate her then. I need to meet this god like player in person!" Weiss stared sternly at her which caused Ruby to finally start walking away from them and go over other results on the wall. "Yang, I know you too well that you'll just end up scaring her with your obsessive flirting." Yang made an exasperated gasp and acted offended. "Wow I can't believe you would think such a thing of me!" Weiss just facepalmed and shook her head. "I'm serious Yang, she seems very distant and probably has a lot on her mind right now. She's probably overwhelmed with having to move and all." Yang sighed and eventually agreed. Weiss was right, and it sort of burned having to admit that. 

"Alright, alright. I'll behave myself. I'll just introduce myself and congratulate her. Is that good?" Weiss simply nodded. "That's better, now if you excuse me I'm gonna call Winter and tell her the good news." They gave each other their goodbyes and Yang found her way back towards Ruby. They decided to call their dad and celebrate with lots of cookies (which was Ruby's idea) and by binge watching Netflix.

\-------------------------

Yang decided to wake up early for once. She could barely sleep due to how happy she was that she had managed to be first chair her senior year. Yes, technically she was always first chair but the fact that it was her last year to be first chair one last time made her almost giddy. Yanking the covers off she rolled off the bed and headed to the kitchen. Tai, her father, was by the table sipping his black coffee. "You're up early, what's the occasion?" She fount a box of Pumpkin Pete's cereal and poured a huge portion of it in a bowl. "Couldn't sleep last night so I decided I would head over the band room early and practice a bit." Tai smiled, clearly happy that Yang was finally practicing a bit more than she used to. "Alright then, be careful." 

After finishing breakfast she put on some decent clothes and opted whether she should even attempt her massive golden locks into a ponytail. Deciding to let it lay loose, she freshened up in the bathroom and grabbed her keys. When she opened the garage she saw her beautiful motorcycle sitting in the middle of it. Taking her time to slightly trace her hands against her bike named Bumblebee, she hopped on and put the keys in. The bike roared to life as she drove down towards Beacon Academy.

It was only about a 10 minute drive as she drove towards the building that the band room was in. She fount a decent parking spot and trotted into the building. The band room seemed to be empty as far as she could tell. Opening the brass locker room she found her locker and cautiously grabbed her trumpet, trying to be careful not to bang it up and get it dented.

Pulling out some region music that she had been working on, she started off by warming up with some long notes. Then she took a deep breath, and let the music take over. There was a reason Yang was first chair all the time. It wasn't just the fact that she could play well, she just had something the others didn't. When she played, her tone would soar with bright confidence and passion. The triumphant sound could pierce the heavens and sometimes people would stop their own practicing just to listen.

But Yang wasn't always this passionate. It was her past experiences that caused her to lean towards music for comfort. Without her trumpet she wouldn't be the confident person she is now. The song was almost to the end and Yang was fully emersed in the music when all of a sudden something else caught Yangs attention.

It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard and it caused her to abruptly stop playing. Instead of continuing, she followed the trace of the sound until she reached the small band room right across from the main band room. She quietly walked in to see the source. A raven haired girl sat in the middle of the room, facing the opposite direction from her. Yang just stared at her, listening intently. She was wearing a creamy colored shirt that showed a little bit of her bra strap, like it was teasing her. The girl kept playing and even did the most effortless trill she had ever heard, not even Illia could play a trill that flawlessly.

Yang became so emersed that she almost didn't realize when the music had actually stopped. Then a smooth and tender voice filled her ears with a whole new sound. "You know, its hard to play when you're staring a hole into my head." Then the girl turned around to look at her. The girls features were smooth and her eyes were an amber shade that made the sun jealous. She was gorgeous. So gorgeous that Yang completely forgot she was staring.

"I-uh. S-sorry I just didn't know someone else was here." It was half the truth, but she truly hadn't known there was another person here. "It's okay." Yang eased a bit, trying to brush off the fact that she had gotten a little too distracted. Then it hit her, this must've been Blake, it had to be. Yang started to feel her confidence speeding back and held out a hand to the girl with a big smirk. "So, you must be Blake Belladonna." Blake stood up slowly and looked at the hand, then eventually decided to take the hand and lightly shake it. "I am, and you are?" Blake's hand was soft and it made her a little disappointed when the girl let go. "I'm Yang, nice to finally meet the girl who will be the new clarinet section leader." Blake gave a small smile but she didn't seem as proud of it as Yang was when she was always first chair.

Blake just simply shrugged like it was no big deal. Yang remembered what Weiss had said about her being a bit distant so she tried to come up with a way to talk more. "You know, I've never heard someone play the clarinet like that before. It was really beautiful." Blake blushed which didn't go unnoticed by Yang when she smiled a bit wider at the reaction. "T-thanks. Nobody's ever said that to me. I really appreciate it." They both smiled and caught each other's gaze. Yang could've sworn she saw Blake check her out for a brief moment but she promised Weiss she wouldn't flirt so she came up with something more simple. 

"Of course! Talent like that deserves to be noticed." Blake just giggled at Yang beaming proudly. "You know, you're not bad yourself. I've never heard a trumpet player as good as you before." This time, it was Yangs turn to blush. Usually Yang would take a compliment in pride but this time, she didn't know how to take it. She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck and tried to play it cool. "Heh thanks, I tend to get lost in my music I guess. It's easier when it's just me." Blake nodded. "I get that, I came here just to practice by myself anyways. I prefer the peace and quiet. After moving here I've been trying to practice some of this music for marching band since I'm a bit behind." 

Yang was pretty sure she didn't even need to practice to be good at the music. "Me and my sister have been practicing the music together. It's her first year at Beacon and I've been trying to prepare her on how to survive and not bend her knees when marching. She can barely stand still for more than 30 seconds." They both laughed, finding some comfort in each other's presence even though they hardly know each other. "Maybe I'll meet her sometime." Yang raised a curious eyebrow and gave a flirtatious smirk. She forgot Weiss's advice by this point.

"Does this mean you enjoy talking to me?" She said with a playful wink. Blake slightly blushed but played along, giving her a bit of flirtatious smirk back. "Hmm, maybe I do." Yang suddenly became flustered, her face heating up which she knew for certain Blake noticed. This raven hair beauty could be the death of her. "Wait a minute." Before Yangs thoughts could swarm all over the place, Blake began to grin widely at her. "I knew I recognized your name, your friend Weiss mentioned you to me." Blake began laughing and Yang was just as curious as she was confused to why Blake was laughing. "She mentioned me? What'd she say?" Blake just smiled big at her. "She just warned me to be careful of your obnoxious flirting." Yang just laughed at that. "Yep, that definitely sounds like Weiss." 

Blake giggled and it was probably the cutest thing Yang had ever heard. Yang decided to put back on her confidence. "Well, I guess it's good she did warn you since I only flirt with pretty girls." This caused Blake to stop giggling and rub her arm. She turned her head to the side to hide the blush that was spreading. Yang took in the sight, and felt her heart start pounding inside her chest. She wanted to learn so much more about this girl. It would have to wait though because the band room started to fill up with more people that were getting their instruments out. Yang sighed, she wanted to talk more but it would have to wait after practice. She watched as Blake seemed to have a little disappointment on her face.

Yang decided to lighten the mood a bit before they had to head back to class. "Hey, I really enjoyed meeting you. Maybe we can talk some more after class." Blake gave her small smile and just nodded. "I sure hope so." Yang slowly started to turn away when she felt a hand grab her and stop her from moving. "Wait, what's your number?" Yang felt like she was in middle school again, getting a crush and going crazy because it felt like life was just perfect. They exchanged phone numbers and waved at each other, while keeping their eyes locked. Yang already knew that this marching season was going to be the best one yet.


End file.
